


All too well

by Fvllenvalk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30s to 40s, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Friends but more, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvllenvalk/pseuds/Fvllenvalk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	All too well

Once a month Bucky Barnes liked to actually get in a proper meal. He recognizes the selfishness behind his actions, but when he is responsible for cooking for his recently widowed mother, younger sister, and best friend he naturally divided what little food he had in what he believed was the appropriate amount. A little bit more than average for his mother, one serving and a half for his growing sister, and two full servings for Steve, a boy who could eat all day and he wouldn’t even gain a pound. This left little to nothing left for Bucky. He didn’t mind though. His family came first. However, despite his want to make sure his family is well fed, Bucky found himself sitting in the Salt and Pepper Diner eating two plates of cheeseburgers and fries.

He would eat till he couldn’t stomach anything else, feeling full and warm. But then he’d step out of the diner and every time the guilt would crash into him without fail. What right did he have to eat such a meal when he knew his family didn’t. 

He looked down at his plate of food, wishing he’d never bought it while also wanting to buy another. He was despicable. 

“Dot you know I want to go with you, but I can’t. My father and his friends are gonna be there.” Bucky kept his head down at his place at the bar top. He didn’t mean to listen in on other people’s conversations.

“But Amelia no one would know!” But he did anyway.

“My father would. He’s been suspicious for years now. Wondering why I haven’t ever brought a boy home for him to meet.”

Bucky knew the feeling. Before his old man died he’d gotten caught with his hand down his pants staring intently at the Clark Gable poster on his wall. In that moment, Bucky actually thought he might die. From shame, embarrassment, or guilt he didn’t know, but the feeling overwhelmed him nonetheless. His father never said or asked about it but he looked at his son differently. The light was gone. Bucky’s pretty sure that was the love gone. Bucky never said anything about it, but he wished he had. He wanted to explain, yes he felt things about men, but he still felt things for girls too, he couldn’t explain it but it was there. It was. 

Bucky looked over at the girls, swiveling around slightly is his plush stool. 

“Excuse me, ladies?” Bucky said, as he cleared his throat. Both girls startled a bit, coming to the realization that they had likely been overheard.

“Yeah what do ya want?” The one by the name of dot asked. Her brow narrowed, immediately on the defensive. Amelia, on the other hand, had a deer caught in headlights kind of look on her face.

Bucky gave both girls a small, easy smile, “Well, and I won’t lie to you both, I happened to have overheard your conversation. I was wondering if you, Amelia, would like to accompany me to the carnival tonight.”

Both girls looked visibly confused. 

“Now I will warn you,” Bucky continued, “I’m an awful date. I bring my own friend, and he and I dip out on my date and her friend, leaving them all alone. But we stay close enough to be around just in case any parent needs to be met.” 

For a beat, neither girl said a thing.

“You would really do that for a stranger?” It was Amelia who broke the silence. 

“Of course I would. I…” He took a breath and smiled again, “I know the feeling. How’s about I meet you both tonight at 6:30?”

Both girls smiled. 

Bucky didn’t feel bad when he left the diner that day. In fact, he felt pretty good about himself. 

When he made it home he opened the door with an exaggerated flourish, startling Steve up from his hunched over drawing position at their kitchen table.

“Get ready Stevie. We’re going on a date tonight pal.”

“A date? With who?”

“Yours truly of course. Now let’s go.”

Steve rolled his eyes but got up anyway. 

“When are you gonna find yourself a real date Buck?”

Bucky laughed good nonchalantly and shrugged a shoulder, while slinging his other arm around Steve. He didn’t need a real date because he’d already found one. He was no Clark Gable, but in Bucky’s eyes he was much better. His golden boy. Even if his golden boy had no idea.


End file.
